


Empty inside without you

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showers, They're so in love it's disgusting, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo comes back from a mission, Hux missed him a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I need to feel you inside of me" of a post on tumblr.

Kylo feels waves of anxiety falling off him as his shuttle approaches the Finalizer. The mission he went on was long and tiresome, and he ended up with quite a few mild injuries, but it ended successfully at last. He’s tired and he wants to go home, to curl up in Hux’s bed and stop any thinking processes. He’s covered in dirt and dried blood and he knows Hux won’t be happy to see him like this. 

Hux is surprisingly kind when Kylo meets him in the hangar. He looks Kylo over and instead of yelling at him for dragging dirt and bacteria into his ship, he asks: “It’s not your blood, is it?”

“Most of it isn’t,” Kylo replies and takes off his mask. The hangar is dimly lit and nearly vacant, and he wants to see Hux directly. He missed his silly general so much. 

“You could use a shower,” Hux points out.

“That I could,” Kylo nods and follows Hux to his quarters. He’s cold, shivering in his sweat-soaked clothes. 

Hux embraces him the moment the door closes behind them, and suddenly his lips are all over Kylo’s face, nibbling at his mouth, his jaw, his ears. 

“I missed you so much,” Hux mumbles, “I was so worried that something happened to you.” 

Kylo doesn’t respond, too caught up in Hux’s words, but he hugs Hux tightly, almost painfully, just to make sure he’s real, that all this is real. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Hux whispers, and the way he says it sends Kylo’s mind into very interesting places. Hux takes off Kylo’s clothes item after item, layer after layer, uncovering the bruises and slashes adorning Kylo’s skin. He growls at them, and Kylo feels warm all over. He didn’t even realise how badly injured he was. Hux undresses quickly when he’s done with Kylo and leads the way to the refresher. They step inside the cubicle together and Kylo shivers with the cold.

“Shh, I’ll warm you up,” Hux promises and waits for the water to run hot before turning it to Kylo. The water is a little pink against the white floor of the shower, and Kylo watches it twirl before it disappears in the drain. Hux hands Kylo the showerhead and washes him with a soft sponge and scented soap he only uses on special occasions. Kylo warms up eventually, and he moans quietly when his muscles relax. 

Hux turns him around with a gentle nudge of his hands to wash his hair. He takes eternity playing with Kylo curls caked with whatever dirt caught on him during the days spent away from Hux. Hux always says he likes Kylo clean the best, but the truth is he likes getting Kylo clean even more. When he’s done, he caresses Kylo’s back, massaging his back. Kylo turns around when Hux’s hands turn from caring to exploring, and he pulls Hux in for a kiss. 

“I need to feel you inside of me,” Kylo whispers softly and it almost melts into the sounds of the running water.

Hux nods, as if he has simply been waiting for Kylo to say that, and he turns the water off. He reaches for a towel and rubs Kylo dry with it, taking his time, sliding his hands up and down Kylo’s body. He dries himself hastily, not wanting to waste time with it, and wraps a towel around Kylo’s head for a while to dry his hair. 

He leads Kylo to the bed and makes him lie down on his back, straddling him instantly. They kiss for long minutes, their hands roaming up and down exposed hot skin. Kylo’s breath hitches when Hux teases Kylo’s entrance with his hand. 

“I know baby,” Hux mumbles, “I’ll be right back.”

Kylo whimpers and follows Hux with his hand as the General searches for lube. Hux catches Kylo’s hand with his own and kisses each of the knuckles before returning to Kylo. He kneels between Kylo’s legs and Kylo bends his knees. Hux coats his fingers in the lube, kissing the inside of both of Kylo’s thighs and starts working on opening Kylo up. He can feel resistance - as if the time they spent apart was too much for Kylo’s body to remember him. 

“I don’t know whether I’m happy or annoyed that nobody opened you up since we parted,” he says, “but I think I’m mostly happy that you belong to me, your gorgeous body and your beautiful soul and they belong to me.”

“Aren’t you poetic today?” Kylo murmurs and arches his back when Hux gets a second finger in and moves them a little.

“I’m just glad I have you back.”

Kylo loosens easily after that and reaches for Hux to urge him to fuck him already. He whimpers when Hux withdraws his hand.

“I’m here, I’ve got you, baby,” Hux says and slides into Kylo at last, resting on his elbows on either side of Kylo. They exhale at the same time, reunited at last, and Kylo’s eyes fall closed as he concentrates on the feeling of Hux surrounding him and filling him at the same time. Hux on the other hand keeps his eyes open wide, marveling at the picture of Kylo completely vulnerable beneath him, his hair still more or less wrapped in the towel that keeps opening with every time Kylo throws his head back in pleasure. 

They’ve both gone long without sex and it’s almost embarrassing how soon Kylo gasps and digs his fingernails into Hux’s back as his body contorts in pleasure. Hux follows him almost immediately, taking only a little while to admire the sight of Kylo completely undone in his embrace. He collapses on top of Kylo who’s relaxed his legs, and he breathes deeply, listening to Kylo’s heartbeat. 

“You really did miss me,” Hux teases when he’s sure he won’t be breathless and ruin his point.

“You act like you lasted incredibly long,” Kylo deadpans, “I say we call this pre-sex. It doesn’t count. We’ll do it properly in the morning, when I’ve had my sleep.”

“Whatever you want if it helps your dignity,” Hux smiles, “but this definitely counts, as the time when you missed me the most.”

“You always make everything about yourself,” Kylo sighs and kisses the crown of Hux’s head.

“And I thank you for indulging me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr.](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
